


Eros

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A future time when love is illegal/considered a disease. You can only be with the person assigned to you- but Yunho and Changmin fall in love despite the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble but I sort of enriched the detail. Hope you like it!

 

 

 

 

**Year: 5015**

 

"Love is a festering disease that only makes you weak. In our society, we strive to eliminate this disease by assigning each citizen a partner. This partner shall be your spouse in every sense of the word. And if there is any suspicion of dalliance with someone not your assigned partner, you and your illegal partner will be brought to court and punishment will be issued. Remember: love is weakness."

 

Changmin stoically listened to the president's speech on TV. Bullshit. It was all bullshit. _Love is weakness_ was just propaganda meant to manipulate their society and keep the people under the government's thumb. He glanced around and noticed his parents and sisters eating this shit up. His sisters would be getting their letters today, assigning them to a partner for life.

 

Changmin already knew who his partner was. A Victoria - something. He couldn't even remember her surname and he didn't even care to try. He recalled her photograph in his letter...she was beautiful. But who cares about beauty when you're forced to marry someone you don't love? It was absurd.

 

Deep in his gut, Changmin believed there had been a society years ago where people were allowed to have sex with and marry whomever they wanted. There was no proof of this, of course, the government burned all the history books many years ago, before Changmin was born. But sometimes, just sometimes, he noticed his mother gazing at him with sadness whenever he shamelessly displayed his distain for their society's beliefs on love.

 

Reverting his attention back to the TV, Changmin's eyes flinted to the president's son, Yunho. The young man was expressionless with an intimidating rigidness to his countenance. Changmin knew better than to be intimidated. Not by Yunho...never by Yunho.

 

Changmin detected the sadness and absolutely hopelessness on Yunho's face as his wife, some rising actress, looped her arm through his.

 

"Don't worry, baby," Changmin muttered, tossing away the remote control and grabbing his coat off the rack by the door. He needed some fresh air.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Changmin lifted the president's son onto the bathroom counter, parting the soft ass cheeks in hands and thumbing the twitching hole inside. The young man moaned, thrusting against the fingers.

 

"Shhhh, you mustn't be loud." Changmin commanded, running his tongue wetly up the column of Yunho's neck to the delicious earlobe where he bit down then sucked on it in apology.

 

"Shut up, jerk! And fuck me already! We're running out of time!" Yunho panted, scratching Changmin's bare back and parted his thighs further.

 

As the president's son, Yunho had a lot of obligations to get to. And Changmin was off to get married in a few hours. Time was against them. Time was always against them.

 

So, Changmin wasted no time in squirting some soap on his hand from the dispenser glued to the wall and pushing a finger inside Yunho. Then another finger, and another. Thrusting them quickly to loosen the hole to his liking. He liked Yunho loose, able to accommodate his girth but not _too_ loose. He relished a tight fit, and the small burn made Yunho wild with desire.

 

Finally, he pulled his fingers out and gave them both what they wanted. Clutching Yunho's knees, Changmin fucked Yunho so hard the young man's chest bounced from the impact. Red-faced and pliant as a high-priced whore, Yunho thrust up to meet every fuck and cried out for more.

 

Oh, if only the public could see the president's son now. Reputation would be thrown out the window. It's why Yunho would never leave his wife for Changmin. It's why Yunho would never run away with Changmin.

 

Frustration and lust drove Changmin to slow to short, jabbing thrusts...punishing Yunho for torturing them both with his stubbornness.

 

Yunho suddenly pulled Changmin down for a long kiss, trying to calm Changmin with this simple act of intimacy. But Changmin couldn't be swayed to be gentle. No, there was too much fire in him. Fire put there by Yunho.

 

They fucked until Yunho came. Changmin refused to give in first...at least he could win _this_.

 

A string of come covered Yunho's chest and a second later, Changmin creamed inside Yunho, emptying completely. Yunho gasped for air, contracting his hole around Changmin's cock. What the president's son couldn't hold in dribbled out when Changmin pulled out with a squelch.

 

"Fuck..." Yunho heaved dry sobs as Changmin bent down to mouth the spent cock still releasing small pearls of liquid on Yunho's abdomen.

 

Afterwards, as they cleaned up and dressed, they began shouting at each other.

 

"Don't even think of touching me once you're married!" Yunho snarled.

 

"I let you touch me and you're married!" Changmin threw a fit.

 

"It's not the same! I met you after I was married...I was miserable before then!"

 

"So that's it then? This is a good-bye?" Changmin's eyes narrowed. "I won't give you up...you can't do this to us. I _asked_ you to run away with me...I gave you a way out, damn it. I have to get married, you know that!"

 

Yunho's chest rose and fell shakily. "You think I don't want to run away with you? I can't! My father will find me. The authorities will find us. There's no way out."

 

Changmin pressed his body to Yunho's, burying his face in the sweet-scented hair. "Then don't deny me. I love you. I will never love her the way I love you. Y-You can't deny me...you can't, please!"

 

Yunho's arms slowly came up to wrap around Changmin. "Okay...marry her. Fuck her every night. I won't care. But your heart...your heart is _mine_."

 

"Only yours." Changmin reached down to lock one of Yunho's legs around his waist. "A few moments longer, baby. I won't see you again for a month."

 

He felt Yunho nod against his chest.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Bored out of his fucking mind, Changmin nursed his drink and watched his own wedding party from the corner of the room.

 

His beautiful wife was dancing with her father. Changmin surveyed her face from afar. Victoria was a vision, but the thought of spending the rest of his life with her made him want to rampage through the streets, shooting everything in sight. She was the same as all of them. Nothing unique about her body or personality. She was nothing compared to Yunho.

 

Oh, Yunho...

 

Changmin flung his head back as he downed the rest of his drink then threw it down on the floor to watch it shatter with satisfaction. The party seemed to halt at the noise, and turn in his direction. Changmin inclined his head mockingly at everyone and stomped out of the room.

 

_Love is a festering disease...love is weakness._

 

Bullshit. He was willing to walk to the ends of the Earth for Yunho...he was willing to _kill_ for Yunho. All the man had to do was ask and Changmin would do it.

 

But it wasn't enough. Not in this wretched society.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Settled between Yunho's long legs, Changmin's tongue lazily flickering at one erect nipple. His hard cock was buried inside Yunho and he was in no hurry to move. Yunho was squirming, begging him for it.

 

"Baby, calm down...I don't want this to end."

 

Yunho let out an impatient groan. "Jerk...such a jerk!"

 

"You fucking love me, shut up." Changmin slapped his hips against Yunho's inner thighs exactly once to emphasize his point.

 

Yunho shrieked. "Ah ah! You're still a jerk! How long will you make me wait?"

 

Changmin considered it then said, "Until you agree to marry me."

 

Shock shot through Yunho's eyes. "W-what? I - I can't marry you, you fool!"

 

Changmin held himself very still, pinching Yunho's nipple. "You can, baby. All you have to do is say yes."

 

Breathing unsteadily, Yunho watched him shrewdly. "Okay... _yes_."

 

"Yes, what?"

 

A loud sigh. "Yes, I'll marry you."

 

Changmin grinned and started pumping his hips slowly. Fucking Yunho with long, drawn out thrusts.

 

Yunho writhed and cried out in ecstasy. "Yes, yes, God, yes!"

 

"Take my cock, fuck, climb on top!"

 

Yunho rolled over, staring down at Changmin from under his bangs. "I'm gonna take your long, hard cock inside me and ride you, is that okay?"

 

Nodding feverishly, Changmin trembled with the urge to come. As Yunho sunk down on his rigid, pulsing length and rode him like a class-A jockey, Changmin went cross-eyed and submitted to the exquisite ride.

 

Once they were both spent, come and sweat covering their flesh, Changmin embraced Yunho tightly on the cheap hotel bed and said, "You are my soulmate, no matter what your father or society says. Will you accept me as your soulmate husband?"

 

"I will. Will you accept me as your soulmate husband?" Genuine happiness lit up Yunho's face, making it shine with beauty. The rigidness that the public saw was a defense mechanism and an act. _This_ beauty was Yunho. His Yunho.

 

Changmin laid a wet, lingering kiss upon Yunho's lips. "Yes, I will."

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

There was a revolution stirring. The tension was in the air. More and more cases of the law about love being broken were being brought to the public court. Illegal partners were being executed for not abiding the law. Friends and families of those being executed were at the end of their rope and beginning to protest and rally against the government.

 

Changmin stopped sleeping with Victoria after committing to Yunho. His wife threw him resentful looks that didn't faze him in the least. He was meeting Yunho more and more in secret, and was happier because of it. Also, to his knowledge, Yunho had moved out of his wife's bedroom. This pleased Changmin to no end.

 

The law married them to the wrong people, but they corrected the injustice by marrying each other. It didn't matter if it wasn't legal. Changmin loved Yunho and Yunho loved Changmin. They worried about each other, listened to each other, and enjoyed each other... _that_ was marriage.

 

As he held Yunho in his arms, deciding to spend the night with him in the hotel, Changmin muttered aloud, "Love is not a disease...love is not weakness."

 

Yunho whispered back, stoking Changmin's chest with his fingertips. "Love is a blessing...love is strength."

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

**Year: 5016**

 

The president was dead. The country was burning to the ground by revolutionists. And Victoria had left him a week ago. Around the same time Changmin had received a warrant for his arrest.

 

He was suspected for dalliance with an unknown illegal partner. His wife must have alerted the government of his behavior before leaving him...that bitch. He had been thrown in jail the same day the letter arrived. He had endured hours of being beaten and screamed at, "Tell us who you've committed the vile acts with!"

 

Changmin had spit in the policeman's face. "I'll never tell you. And it's not vile when it's love!"

 

The police had responded by shoving him in an isolated jail cell until they tracked down his illegal partner. Little did they realize the revolution was already beginning and soon he was the least of their problems.

 

He'd escaped his jail cell easily as Seoul burned.

 

Chains of slavery in this loveless society were breaking. Radical change was upon them.

 

Changmin ran through the destructive streets of Seoul with a gun in his hand. Chaos and smoke. Murder and aggression. People were tearing through the city, burning down government buildings and stampeding around like savages hell-bent on claiming their freedom back.

 

Changmin spotted Yunho through the piles of rubble and fire. He was standing outside the gates of his burning house, watching the flames roar savagely. Yunho's wife was nowhere in sight.

 

As he approached, Changmin held off calling his soulmate's name. He waited, heart racing and palms sweating.

 

It took a few minutes but Yunho eventually turned, paused to blink back tears, then dashed straight into Changmin's arms. "Take me home."

 

With a bruised face and a busted lip, Changmin smiled. "I will be your home, forever and always."

 

They took Yunho's hover car and flew away from ruins of the city. They traveled to the ends of the Earth together. Finally, they were free.

 

 _Love was strength_.

 


End file.
